


A Message in a Dream

by R3nee41A



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3nee41A/pseuds/R3nee41A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is compromised and it's all Felicity's fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Message in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I had on my mind, hope you like it. Somewhere in season 2.

They stood with shocked expressions on their faces. No one said a word and no one could believe that Oliver could get so angry that he would lash out at her the way he just did. But it was inevitable, love has a way of breaking a person down to thinking with their hearts and not their minds. This was the first time each of them had seen Oliver like this, the broken man has finally snapped. Felicity stood like a statue with her mouth ajar with tears flowing from her eyes. She hadn’t been that hurt ever in her life. The words echoed in her head over and over:

 

"How could you? You know I love you and you go and do this. You was just an IT girl that nobody knew, I brought you into this and made your life worth something, worth living. No one ever knew who Felicity Smoak was… they looked over you… I made you seen. I trusted you. So why don’t you go back to your hidey-hole of your IT life and never step foot in here or in my life again."

 

Staring at her with fury in his eyes panting as if he’s going to pass out, he reached for his quiver and bow then proceeded upstairs and out of the foundry. There were no words between the three comrades as the storm has reached its peak. Felicity couldn’t move, Diggle was furious but didn’t know if he should be on Oliver's or her side and Roy was confused because he just wasn’t sure about anything. Felicity turns to grab her sweater and purse off the back of her chair and she too proceeding to leave.

 

“Felicity wait” Diggle proclaimed in a low tone. She raised a hand to stop him as she continued her way up the foundry stairs. Diggle couldn’t help but to think it’s going to be a long road ahead because the love his two best friends once shared is now broken, they are broken and bitter, and for once he doesn’t know what to do.

 

“So, are we not a team anymore,” Roy asked still confused on where they stood as team Arrow due to the two main team members have broken down walls that shouldn’t been touched. Being a part of the team meant trust and without it there’s no team. Felicity have broken that trust all in the name of saving Oliver’s life but her way of babbling, which at one point was considered cute, has now put the team at odds and in jeopardy.

 

Oliver went looking for trouble, anyone who looked suspicious was taken down and beaten almost lifeless. He made a vow not to kill to honor his friend Tommy’s memory and most importantly for Felicity because she always wanted him to do good. But he wasn’t himself around her, not really, yes she made him better, but the rage he had that was built up from being on the island and the things he went through with Amanda has left him scorned for life. No, he wasn’t being himself, not since he took her that bullet-riddled laptop, now he’s going to be himself and before it’s all over he will do Starling City justice.

 

* * *

 

Felicity sat in her car numb, she knew it was all her fault, she had hurt him, but she never imagine he would ever say those words to her. She might have been a nobody in the past before she met him, but she’d earned her place with the team and with Queen Consolidated. Her life was computers and Oliver gave her a purpose to use her gifts for a good cause. She felt needed and wanted, her life had meaning, but she ruined it, with the slip of the tongue. He was devastated and she can’t take it back. What’s done is done.

 

* * *

 

Oliver was chasing a robbery suspect when he heard sirens coming from all directions. Still fueled with raged he ignored it, trying to reach his target so he could beat the living crap out of him. A squad car blocked his path, then another one, after a few second every Starling City police officers had their guns pointing at Oliver.

“Don’t move” an officer said. “Let me see your hands” another one stated. By now there is nowhere Oliver could go and he didn’t have a clean shot to zip out of there. He contemplates…

 

* * *

 

_A few hours ago Felicity cross paths with Laurel at a coffee shop. Laurel had been trying to rekindle things between her and Oliver, but unfortunately Oliver didn’t want anything to do with her because he loved only one woman and that woman was Felicity Smoak. Like any woman scorned Laurel had a score to settle._

 

_“So Ms. Smoak, may I call you that?” Laurel asked in a condescending way._

 

_“Felicity is fine, how can I help you Laurel?” Felicity said._

 

_“Well you see being as I’m acting District Attorney now, I haven’t really resolved my “issues” with the vigilante. This city seems to think of him as a good guy now, but I know he’s a murderer and he needs to be stopped… and I’m going to be the one to do so” she said with a smirk._

 

_“Ok, so what does that have to do with me?” Felicity looked confused to way Laurel is sharing this information with her._

 

_“My father told me you have a connection with the vigilante, you’re his ‘go to girl’ when my father needs to speak with him, which makes you an accomplice Ms. Smoak”_

 

_“What?” Felicity murmured._

 

_“I have notice you have a way with hanging around bad boys, should I remind you of a little incident at MIT involving Cooper… so it got me to thinking, the vigilante shows up just about the same time as Oliver Queen came back from the dead… you have never seen them in the same place at the same time… we’ve always assumed he had partners, but it wasn’t until you were downgraded... or was it an upgrade... at your job did it all make sense. Oliver Queen is the Arrow and I’m going to make him pay” Laurel taunted._

 

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about Laurel… yes I help the vigilante sometimes, but that’s it, I can’t go to jail, my mother will be disappointed, not disappoint but be really mad I turned to the life of crime… I would be compared to a distant relative, who was a criminal, the family love talking about… Omg I was only trying to help the city… ”_

 

_Laurel interrupts “Look, cut the bullshit, we both know you know it’s Oliver and I got video surveillance for proof… of you, him and the bodyguard and I also think Thea’s boyfriend is involved, but I don’t have proof yet, only that you four are always seen together and it was always strange because you all are way out of the ‘norm’ for Oliver… you’re going to jail… for life and I might push for the death penalty” Laurel says._

 

_Felicity was getting very nervous now, everything Laurel said was correct. Felicity had nowhere to run, she could make her a new life, but she’ll be looking over her shoulders everyday waiting to be arrested. She couldn’t live like that and she knows Oliver wouldn’t want them to suffer because of him._

 

_“What do you want from me Laurel?” Felicity said with a little restraint._

 

_“I need your confession in order to not press charges against you, but the others I can’t help” she said._

 

_“If I do this… me, Diggle and Roy must be cleared of all wrong doing… and do not go for the death penalty for Oliver” Felicity said pleading._

 

_“Oh course”, Laurel said with a smile of defeat on her face. She got what she needed in those words alone and all it took was some manipulation because she was lying, she only assumed, but had little proof, now she knows._

 

But as Felicity starts her car she thought about how she could have fought a little harder with Laurel implications and should have said nothing because the team would have worked it out as usual, but she didn’t consult them first and she put their lives on the line. So, she drives away sobbing while the love of her life will spend the rest of his life in another form of hell if caught.

 

* * *

 

Oliver contemplates his next move, he’s outmanned and outgunned, considering the love of his life just made him America’s most wanted, he has nothing to live for. It was one thing when no one knew who was under the hood, now there’s a face to the mask and his life will never be the same. So, he took his bow and reached for an arrow but before he could complete his task gunfire erupts, Oliver is down. The Arrow is dead.

 

* * *

 

Felicity listened to the radio as she drives home, a breaking news bulletin comes on the air:

_"Starling City’s vigilante is dead. The vigilante, aka Oliver Queen has been shot and killed by police this evening. I repeat the vigilante is dead, more news on the top of the hour."_

 

Felicity hits the breaks and screamed at the top of her lungs… “nooooooooooooooo!” Everything faded black.

 

She woke up panting and sweating in her bed, she doesn’t know how she got there, she tries to remember what happened that night, but everything is clouded. Oliver’s dead and it’s my fault she thought. “This can’t be real, I was dreaming” she said to herself. She reaches for her phone to call Oliver hoping her worst fears aren’t true:

 

(phone rings) _“Hello”_

 

“Oliver?” Felicity said.

 

 _“Are you alright Felicity?”_  he said in a panic.

 

“I’m fine, just wanted to hear your voice” she says as she starts to cry. “I love you” she said.

 

 _“I love you too… do you want me to come over”_  he said detected something’s wrong.

 

“Yes and hurry” she said. He did just that and she held him tight all night, although it was just a dream she knows if she’s ever in that situation she would do things differently.

 


End file.
